Classic Goosebumps
Classic Goosebumps is a series of reprints of older Goosebumps titles with all-new covers and bonus materials. These books were known as "collector's editions" and since not all of the books in Goosebumps HorrorLand are not connected to the classic books, there are some of the reissues that are connected to the ongoing Enter HorrorLand storyline or it is because they are best sellers. [[Be Careful What You Wish For...|''Be Careful What You Wish For...]], for example, was a Classic reissue because HorrorLand's fortune-teller dummy, Madame Doom had used the basis of the character named Clarissa. Another example is that [[Welcome to Dead House|''Welcome to Dead House]] became a Classic reissue because it was a best seller. A majority of the newer reprints were made as a tie-in to the 2015 Goosebumps film, including ''A Shocker on Shock Street'', ''The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena'', and ''The Blob That Ate Everyone'', because they were featured in the movie. List of Classic Goosebumps Books |-|Image form= nightofthelivingdummy-classicreprint.jpg|1. Night of the Living Dummy deeptrouble-classicreprint.jpg|2. Deep Trouble monsterblood-classicreprint.jpg|3. Monster Blood thehauntedmask-classicreprint.jpg|4. The Haunted Mask onedayathorrorland-classicreprint.jpg|5. One Day at Horrorland thecurseofthemummystomb-classicreprint.jpg|6. The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb becarefulwhatyouwishfor-classicreprint.jpg|7. Be Careful What You Wish For... saycheeseanddie-classicreprint.jpg|8. Say Cheese and Die! 51PBvAlvoPL.jpg|9. The Horror at Camp Jellyjam How Alex Got his Shrunken Head.jpg|10. How I Got My Shrunken Head thewerewolfoffeverswamp-classicreprint.jpg|11. The Werewolf of Fever Swamp anightinterrortower-classicreprint.jpg|12. A Night in Terror Tower welcometodeadhouse-classicreprint.png|13. Welcome to Dead House welcometocampnightmare-classicreprint.jpg|14. Welcome to Camp Nightmare ghostbeach-classicreprint.jpg|15. Ghost Beach thescarecrowwalksatmidnight-classicreprint.jpg|16. The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight youcantscareme-classicreprint.jpg|17. You Can't Scare Me! returnofthemummy-classicreprint.jpg|18. Return of the Mummy 71dp28Okq1L.jpg|19. Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes phantomoftheauditorium-classicreprint.jpg|20. Phantom of the Auditorium vampirebreath-classicreprint.jpg|21. Vampire Breath stayoutofthebasement-classicreprint.jpg|22. Stay Out of the Basement ashockeronshockstreet-classicreprint.jpg|23. A Shocker on Shock Street letsgetinvisible-classicreprint.jpg|24. Let's Get Invisible! 51RSua3zuTL.jpg|25. Night of the Living Dummy II 9780545828819 p0 v2 s260x420.JPG|26. Night of the Living Dummy III theabominablesnowmanofpasadena-classicreprint.jpg|27. The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena theblobthatateeveryone-classicreprint.jpg|28. The Blob That Ate Everyone theghostnextdoor-classicreprint.jpg|29. The Ghost Next Door Tumblr nh81bp6F1p1r07g5go1 1280.jpg|30. The Haunted Car attackofthegraveyardghouls-classicreprint.jpg|31. Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls Pleasedontfeedthevampire-goosebumpsclassics.jpg|32. Please Don't Feed the Vampire! |-|Text form= # Night of the Living Dummy # Deep Trouble # Monster Blood # The Haunted Mask # One Day at HorrorLand # The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb # Be Careful What You Wish For... # Say Cheese and Die! # The Horror at Camp Jellyjam # How I Got My Shrunken Head # The Werewolf of Fever Swamp # A Night in Terror Tower # Welcome to Dead House # Welcome to Camp Nightmare # Ghost Beach # The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight # You Can't Scare Me! # Return of the Mummy # Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes # Phantom of the Auditorium # Vampire Breath # Stay Out of the Basement # A Shocker on Shock Street # Let's Get Invisible! # Night of the Living Dummy II # Night of the Living Dummy III # The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena # The Blob That Ate Everyone # The Ghost Next Door # The Haunted Car # Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls # Please Don't Feed the Vampire! Classic Goosebumps Collection The Classic Goosebumps Collection is a collection of four ''Goosebumps'' stories in one book. The stories included in the book are: * ''Night of the Living Dummy'' * ''Deep Trouble'' * ''Monster Blood'' * The Haunted Mask The book was released in hardcover format in December 2011. The cover features an edited version of the cover art for Night of the Living Dummy by Tim Jacobus. Trivia *Almost all of the original Goosebumps ''books were reprinted in the early 2000's. However, ''Phantom of the Auditorium, Legend of the Lost Legend, ''Werewolf Skin'', [[I Live in Your Basement!|''I Live in Your Basement!]], and [[Monster Blood IV|''Monster Blood IV]] were not reprinted alongside the other books. Phantom of the Auditorium is currently the only one of these books to have received a Classic reissue. *''Return of the Mummy'' was the first Goosebumps sequel to receive a Classic reissue. *''The Haunted Car'' and ''Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls'' are the first books from ''Goosebumps Series 2000'' to receive a Classic reissues. *[[Please Don't Feed the Vampire!|''Please Don't Feed the Vampire!]] is the first book of [[Give Yourself Goosebumps|''Give Yourself Goosebumps]] to receive a Classic reissue. *Ten of the Classic Goosebumps were made into Goosebumps Graphix stories. *In the movie Goosebumps, the Invisible Boy is actually Brent Green from the book ''My Best Friend is Invisible''. However, when the film was released, the book [[Let's Get Invisible!|''Let's Get Invisible!]] received a Classic reissue instead of My Best Friend is Invisible''. Category:Goosebumps Category:Book Series